One Night in Tokyo-3
by AllWhacked
Summary: R1/2+NGE X-Over: It's New Years Eve in Tokyo-3 where two lone survivors of Nerima finds themselves alone together. More can be said but I'm lazy to.


One Night in Tokyo-3 (v1.02, 8/12/2001)  
  
One-Shot  
  
By AllWhacked  
  
Send C&C to allwhacked@hotmail.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/allwhacked/  
  
--- Disclaimer ---  
  
The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takakashi. The  
characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion belong to Gainax. For  
all other characters and trademarks that appear, they are  
the property of their respective owners. So in other words,  
I DO NOT own any of them unless otherwise noted, so please  
don't sue me because I have Zero money. Thank You.  
  
--- Warning!!! ---  
  
Anyway this is an Alterverse fanfic that may or may not have  
severe x-over tendencies. If you don't like X-Overs or  
don't like the idea of anything but a Ranma + Akane pairing  
then don't read this. Consider yourself warned.  
  
--- End Warning ---  
  
--- Start ---  
  
*** December 31, 2015 ***  
  
The moon hung at full brilliance on that starless night; its  
glow blanketing the glass and steel of Tokyo-3 in its soft  
and warm embrace. From the west, there came a slight breeze  
that by late evening gave the city a slight taste of winter  
on that otherwise warm December night. To the assembled  
citizens of the fortified city, all were in high spirits as  
those gathered in groups took part in their pre-New Years  
celebration--drinking and dancing, singing or laughing--all  
in wait for the start of the new year.  
  
Everyone was happy, everyone was merry; everyone was like  
this except for two lone individuals in a glitzy penthouse  
apartment, high above the city streets.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Would you please put that out," he began as he sat in a  
large black leather chair. The speaker was seated across  
from a beautiful woman in her early thirties, her lips  
puckered around a lit cigarette with a look of annoyance on  
her face. As the women took another long drag from her  
cigarette, the man looked up at her with a leveled gaze; his  
hands clasped together in contemplation as the women steeled  
her eyes at him.  
  
"This is my place you know. If you don't like it the  
balcony is that way," came her cool reply.  
  
He took a quick glance towards the balcony and then to his  
hostess. "I don't think so," he replied. "I'm in no mood  
to freeze my ass off just because you got an addiction  
problem. Put that shit out now or I'm leaving." He further  
stressed his point by eyeing the door to his left, turning  
back again only after hearing the sound of the cigarette  
butt being grinded against the ashtray.  
  
"Fine, it's out. Are you happy?" A lipstick-stained  
cigarette butt now lay smothered in a nearby ceramic dish  
with wisps of smoke dancing in a spiral pattern towards the  
ceiling.  
  
He gave her a snort in response as he breathed in deeply.  
The smell of smoke was still prevalent in the surrounding  
air, but it was less so now that the cigarette was out.  
  
"Nabiki, you should quit that shit. Don't you know that  
smoking is bad for you?" There was a faint line of a smile  
on his lips as he said this.  
  
Nabiki for her part simply raised an eyebrow as she brushed  
a few stray hairs over her ear with a long nailed finger.  
"Was that some sort of joke, Saotome? Or are you actually  
concerned about my health?" There was no hint of venom or  
anger in her voice, neither was there sarcasm, only a deep  
sense of fatigue that belied her otherwise emotionless  
exterior.  
  
"No joke," came his reply. "I care for you and I don't want  
to see you die." He shook his head at the thought.  
"Especially from smoking," he added. "So why don't you make  
that your last one and call it quits; you can make it one of  
your New Years resolutions if you like." His eyes now held  
a softness to them that otherwise detracted from his hard  
and stern looking face; a face that no longer belonged to  
the same naïve boy he used to be. That boy instead had  
grown up while the rest of the world had died--forever  
changed by personal pain and turmoil that had forged and  
tempered his now outlying appearance and character.  
  
"Perhaps you're right," mused Nabiki, her hardened chin  
softening as her thin lips arched into a faint smile.  
"Smoking is a terrible way to go... maybe I will try to quit  
this year."  
  
Ranma held a speculative look when he saw her smile. "Don't  
try, just do. This is your life we're talking about here."  
There was a mild level of sternness to his voice as he said  
this, conveying to Nabiki that he wouldn't let the matter  
drop until she consented.  
  
"Okay Ranma, I get the point. I'll make a serious effort to  
quit, all right? So can we talk about something else  
already?"  
  
He nodded. "What would you like to talk about?"  
  
"How about why you're here rather than at Misato's New Years  
Eve Party? I thought you liked her, or was it that Doctor  
friend of hers... Ritsuko Akagi wasn't it?"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes as he caught on to Nabiki's ruse.  
"I'm not interested in either of them if that's what you're  
getting at. So get it out of your head about trying to set  
me up with either one of them... besides the two are already  
seeing someone."  
  
Undaunted, Nabiki looked un-phased by Ranma's statement.  
"Really?" she replied. "From the impression I got, Misato  
really likes you, Ritsuko too though she's less open about  
it."  
  
When she saw Ranma give her another one of his speculative  
looks she continued with: "Did you know that Misato called  
here earlier asking about you?"  
  
"So?" he replied coolly.  
  
"So?" she stressed. "She called asking here about you-  
-trying to sound all nonchalant about it too when she tried  
to pump me for information. Face it, Ranma, Misato likes  
you or is at least interested; she wouldn't have called here  
if she wasn't and she wouldn't have dared asked if we were  
secretly dating either."  
  
Ranma's brow arched at that last part. "I see," he began.  
He sounded as if he wanted to add to that but stopped  
abruptly.  
  
Nabiki took this as a sign that he was going to be  
difficult. Sighing in frustration she began to rub her neck  
as she took a long sip of her scotch before replying in an  
irritated tone: "'I see?' Is that all you've got to say?"  
she inquired.  
  
He gave her a slightly surprised look then took a deep  
swallow of his drink as it burned his throat. "Misato,  
she's nice enough," he began. "Good looking, smart when she  
isn't shit faced[1]. Rumored to be a real wild one in bed  
though this coming from Kagi. But aside from that, you know  
I don't like mixing business with pleasure. She's the head  
of tactical operations. I'm the head of security. When  
that bastard Gendo isn't around, she's technically my boss.  
I don't like that idea."  
  
"So?" replied Nabiki. "You were never one to complain when  
I ordered you around. What's the difference here?"  
  
"The difference is that I'm not fucking you. Also you're  
not my boss, you're my friend. There's a big difference and  
that's a line that shouldn't be crossed. People who have  
romantic relationships with their bosses are only asking for  
trouble in the long run."  
  
Nabiki reached out towards him and put a hand on his  
shoulder. "I think you're making things out worst than they  
really are. I doubt that Misato will make you do anything  
that you wouldn't want to and I know you're not so  
egotistical that you can't take orders from a woman. So  
stop bullshitting me and tell me what the hell is your real  
problem?"  
  
Ranma laughed at Nabiki's ability to see right through him.  
"I should have guessed I couldn't fool you." He took  
another gulp of his rum as it no longer burned his throat.  
"I guess you could say that Misato doesn't tickle my pickle  
so to speak and neither does Ritsuko."  
  
Nabiki was about to interrupt when Ranma added: "And NO! I'm  
not gay. I'm attracted to women and only women but the  
problem is that most of them that I've met don't really  
interest me."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Okay, then what about the women who do  
interest you? How come you aren't going out with them?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "I guess the ones I do like are  
either unavailable or off limits. And the women who are  
available I don't like. Do you see the problem?"  
  
"Yeah, I can relate to that I suppose."  
  
Ranma turned to face her. "Relate?"  
  
She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah relate. I have the  
same problem which is why you don't see me dating all that  
much."  
  
"Really?" he said in an amused tone. "And here I thought it  
was cause guys were just too intimidated by a smart,  
attractive, and successful woman." He grinned from ear to  
ear as he garnered a response that broke through Nabiki's  
cool façade.  
  
"I guess it's that too," she laughed. "But seriously, I  
just don't seem to find men out there all that interesting  
and before you begin, no, I'm not a lesbian so you can put  
that sick thought out of your head."  
  
The grin on Ranma's face widened as he closed his eyes and  
imagined. "Oh god, the thought of you with another woman.  
That's going to be hard to forget."  
  
Nabiki replied: "Then how about imagining your female half  
sprawled out naked with Gendo and his gloved hands on your  
ass fucking you from behind." Nabiki let out a snorted  
laugh as she saw Ranma immediately blanch.  
  
"God that was sick Nabiki."  
  
"And it wasn't sick of you thinking about me having sex with  
another woman?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "That's right. Two naked women is a  
beautiful thing. A naked Gendo..." He shivered at the  
thought.  
  
Nabiki laughed again and put on a thoughtful stance. "I  
suppose you're right, but lets stop talking about me and  
lesbians and I'll stop talking about you and Gendo.  
Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," he said.  
  
"Okay then, well what was it that we were talking about  
before?"  
  
"We were talking about how you can't find a man because  
you're too damn picky," snorted Ranma.  
  
Nabiki frowned. "I'm not being picky, you jerk. I'm just  
selective in the men I date."  
  
"Yeah, that's another word for being too damn picky," he  
replied offhandedly. "Maybe you should loosen up on those  
standards of yours or something; otherwise you'll never find  
a man at this rate."  
  
"But that's where you're wrong. I already have," she  
replied coolly. There was a faint smile on her lips as she  
watched Ranma's reaction.  
  
"Really?" he replied in an incredulous tone, his earlier  
lack of seriousness now gone. He waited in silence when he  
saw her nod.  
  
"You're not joking are you?" he asked with apprehension in  
his voice. "So who is the lucky guy? Do I know him?" he  
continued.  
  
Nabiki cocked her head slightly. "You could say that you  
know him. He's a lot like you in fact: a nice guy,  
handsome, strong, noble... He'd be perfect if he wasn't so  
blinded by his sense of honor and commitment to duty."  
  
Ranma frowned as she continued. "Yeah, he's not rich  
either; he's a military man like yourself." She sighed.  
"It would be nice if he was wealthy, but I suppose you can't  
really choose the person you love."  
  
Ranma froze at the mention of the last word, but didn't say  
anything about it when he replied in a dry tone of voice:  
"I guess he must be a real charmer then, if you're willing  
to ignore that one flaw."  
  
Nabiki nodded brightly. "Yeah, he's real charming, though  
in his own sort way." Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she  
looked straight at him, though Ranma failed to notice.  
  
"Okay. So, how do I know this guy exactly?" he asked  
gruffly.  
  
Nabiki took pause before she answered him; she wanted to  
make sure what she said next would come out just right.  
"You know him because... it's you, Ranma." She smiled  
wantonly at him as she watched the twist of emotions play  
out across his face.  
  
"You're joking with me, right? Because if you are that's  
not funny." He looked more shocked than angry as he said  
that.  
  
"But I'm not joking," she replied innocently. "I love you  
Ranma, I have for some time now." She got up towards him as  
she held him down with her gaze.  
  
"I think you've been drinking too much," he said in an  
agitated tone. "How many of those have you had? You're  
obviously not thinking straight." He tried to get up but  
Nabiki pushed him back down before sitting herself on the  
footrest in front of him.  
  
"I'm not drunk and you're not listening," she told him.  
"I've only had one of these and I'm thinking with a clearer  
head than you are. So believe me when I say that I'm  
telling you is the truth. Ranma, I'm in love with you and  
I've been wanting to tell you that for the longest time."  
  
Ranma blinked twice as he processed Nabiki's words. "You  
really do love me don't you?" he finally managed.  
  
She nodded, the smile on her face never wavering.  
  
"So what do you expect to happen now?" he began. He looked  
at her with a lost gaze as he awaited her answer.  
  
"Well I expect you to say that you love me too and then we'd  
kiss and make out for a little while before... well you  
know."  
  
"And what if I say that I don't love you," he replied  
somewhat harshly. "What then? I don't want to say that to  
you."  
  
"Then don't," she said simply.  
  
"But what if I do," he answered back.  
  
"Then I would know that you were lying to me," came her  
reply.  
  
He looked shocked as she said this.  
  
Seeing this she let out a small laugh before adding: "Don't  
kid yourself Ranma; I'm a lot more observant than you are.  
I've known that you've had feelings for me as well, so don't  
go on trying to deny it. I'm not so oblivious as you that I  
couldn't pick up on all those subtle little hints and  
references that you've been making all these years."  
  
Ranma's face nearly turned white from shock. "You've always  
known haven't you?" he whispered.  
  
She nodded as she got up and sat herself in his lap, the  
chair being large enough for her to dangle her legs off the  
side. "I've known for a while, but I wasn't absolutely  
sure."  
  
"Wasn't sure?" he replied.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you were talking about me or someone  
else; you've could have been secretly hinting at Ritsuko for  
all I knew."  
  
"And what if I was?" he queried. "What then?"  
  
"Honestly, I didn't really think of that," she said as her  
arms came around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms  
around hers, though awkwardly as he got used to the idea  
that Nabiki--whom he loved--also loving him back.  
  
"You were willing to risk telling me, even without knowing  
how I truly felt?" he asked incredulously as the two stared  
at each other in silence.  
  
"It was a tough gamble," she finally admitted. "But it was  
worth it. Plus, I don't think I could have stood the idea  
of one day Misato or one of the other's getting lucky."  
  
"I don't think you would have had much to worry about. I  
don't think I could have fallen for anyone else but you."  
  
"I knew that," she replied confidently but blushed under his  
skeptical look. "Well," she added. "Maybe I didn't know  
that for sure, but I fancied the idea." By now some of the  
tension had lessoned somewhat as Nabiki tried to make  
herself comfortable in Ranma's embrace.  
  
"So, how long have you felt this way?" asked Ranma, he was  
gazing down towards Nabiki as she began to stroke his hair  
and face.  
  
"Like I said, I've felt this way for you for a long time.  
But if you want an exact date I have to say it was when you  
left for basic training. When you were gone, it was then  
that I first realized how deeply I felt for you--I missed  
you so much that it hurt." She felt him give her a  
comforting squeeze that set her heart racing even faster.  
  
"God, I wish I had known," came his reply. "If I knew that,  
I would have said something to you sooner."  
  
"Really?" she asked. "I've waited nearly 13 years for you  
to say something and all I got were subtle signs that you  
might also like me. However, whenever I tried to confront  
you about it you either threw me a curveball that made me  
rethink my entire stance with you or I would chicken out."  
  
Ranma nodded at that. "I guess you weren't the only one to  
experience that--being chicken that is. Man, I feel like  
such a coward; if I wasn't so afraid that you'd reject me I  
wouldn't have wasted all these years not knowing, of us not  
being together." His faced looked pained at the thought of  
it; he immediately turned his face away in shame.  
  
Nabiki eyes softened as she made Ranma look her in the eyes.  
"Ranma, don't blame yourself. I should have said something  
as well but like you I was too scared that I had misread  
your signs and that you'd reject me. You know if it wasn't  
for Misato calling and for you acting so blatantly  
transparent tonight when I began to talk about finding  
someone I wouldn't have told you how I felt." She sighed as  
she watched him look shamed face at her statement.  
  
"Don't be that way," she continued. "Lets not waste another  
13 years dwelling on this. Like you once told me, we can't  
be ruled by our past, we can only live in the present."  
  
Ranma looked on blankly. "I never said that."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "I know so just shut up and kiss me." She  
watched as Ranma's lost face turn into a grin as his arms  
began to pull her in forward--their heads nearing each other  
with each passing second.  
  
In the background, those in the street were merrily counting  
3..2..1..  
  
Ranma and Nabiki broke their first kiss together as the dim  
moonlight shone through the open bay window--the thunder of  
fireworks blasting against the moon's backdrop. As the two  
turned to look at the fireworks display, they turned again  
to each other and smiled.  
  
"Wow!" remarked Ranma.  
  
Nabiki grinned as she leaned back and pulled his head down  
with hers. She then felt his right hand shift towards her  
out stretched leg as he stroke the length of her silken  
smooth thigh. She in turn probed her tongue into his mouth  
as her own hands meshed through his hair and danced across  
his chest and back.  
  
*** At Misato's Apartment ***  
  
A German girl screamed in anger at the sight of a heavily  
drunken Kagi in a lip lock with... PenPen?  
  
To be continued maybe...  
  
--- End ---  
  
Please send C&C to allwhacked@hotmail.com and if you're  
going to criticize, please give reasons why. Thanks.  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] Shit Faced - Slang for being very drunk. 


End file.
